


Message In the Stars

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: The Heart of a Warrior [4]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: When choosen to be a medicine cat for the clan, Hollypaw doubts that this was the right choice, and belives her life is coming to an end, but infact it has just begun.





	1. The Stars Have Spoken

Many would say being choosen by StarClan themselves would be an honor. To step forward and serve them as a medicine cat, and course it was, why wouldn't it be? You helped save lives, brought new life into the clan, and even got to speak to StarClan themselves. Why would anyone not feel honored to be paw choosen by the great anncesstors themselves?

Two simple reasons.

A medicine cat can not, by any Circumstances take a mate, nor could they have kits.

Many medicine cats were fine with this, they belived it was only a small price to pay to be StarClan's messagengers and to keep the clan safe and well. Though Hollypaw on the other paw was having trouble dealing with it.

Fernpool had woken up that morning to have seen that her newly appointed apprentice was gone. Fernpool sighed as she closed her only good ee and wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut. Why would Sneezewatcher, her former mentor, come to her in a dream and tell her about Hollypaw and that she was to be Fernpool's new apprentice. Why would he do this if the she cat did not want this?

_'The paths we are made to walk are not always easy. Sometimes we need a little help to help set us on the right path, and guide us.'_ The voice was as real as any, and was as clear as if Sneezewatcher himself were there. 

Fernpool sighed as her good eye opened to an empty den. "I hope you are right." Fernpool spoke into the empty room, as if she were talking to an actual cat taht was there. Fernpool rose to her paws and stretched. She had always had a gift when it came to StarClan. Fernpool padded out of the small cave that was connected to the large one that was where sick cats slept, and herbs were stored and all this. Still no Hollypaw though. Fernpool would have to search for her as she did her morning duties.

Fernpool quickly gathered herbs and made her way for the nursery. Stopping there first to go in and check on every queen, and every kit. The nursery was rather empty this time, and only a few queens were there. Padding over to a light ginger she cat with two white kits and a little silver tabby kit. "How are they doing." Fernpool mewed as she set her herbs down at her paws.

"Oh they are doing wonderful. I worried about Dustkit for a while, but he is getting stronger and eating more and more each day." The ginger she cat purred.

"Oh that is great news to hear. I am sure he will make a fine warrior along with the other two." Fernpool purred.

"I am sure as well. I hope he turns out like his father. He will make a fine warrior if he does." The ginger she cat purred. "Oh speaking of becoming something wonderful, didn't you get an apprentice last night?" 

Fernpool gave a nervous like purr. "Well, yes. I did, though i think it's all a bit new to her and shocking. I need to talk to her later." Fernpool explained.

"Oh the poor dear. I am sure she will come around, it is her destiny after all." The ginger she cat mewed.

Fernpool gave a nod, though she still wondered if it was still right to force Hollypaw to be a medicine cat if she didn't want to. Fernpool knew she had dreamed of being a medicine cat when she was younger, after her accident wit hthe fox. 

"Why do you only have one ear and eye?" A little white she kit asked.

"And why is your tail crooked?" The white tom asked.

"Cloudkit! Thrushkit!" The ginger she cat snapped as she glared at her two kits. The two looked back at her and gave a saddened look. "That is not polite. You two apologize to Fernpool right now." 

The kits looked to Fernpool, but Fernpool spoke before they could get the words out. "That is alright. I'm sure they are just curious." Fernpool purred. "No harm done Applepelt." Fernpool purred to the queen.

"Well, if you are sure you do not mind. Still they need to learn their manners." Applepelt mewed looking to her kits.

"So are you gonna tell us then?" The little she kit known as Cloudkit asked.

"Do you two really want to know?" Fernpool asked. The two nodded and Fernpool laid down, settling in for a story. By now the little silver tabby kit was up and heading over to join the group.

"It happened back when i was a young kit. I had two siblings, Coyotekit and Bramblekit. See Bramblekit suggested we sneak out of camp. Coyotekit wasn't sure about it though. Bramblekit convinced both myself and Coyotekit by telling us if we caught a mouse or even a rabbit we could be made apprentices right then. See we were only two moons, and Bramblekit dreamed of being the youngest warrior in the clan, just because he wanted to show he was strong or whatnot." Fernpool explained.

The kit's eyes were wide as they watched. "Did you sneak out?" Duskkit asked.

Fernpool purred in amusement. "We did. We managed to get out without anyone noticin us, and that is hard. Our mother loved us very much and hardly let us out of her sight. We snuck off while she went to the dirt place." Fernpool mewed.

Applepelt purred in amusement now. "I always wondered how you managed." She mewed.

Fernpool nodded. "We got pretty far before they sent a search patrol after us. We had found a nice rabbit and Bramblekit was going over how we would catch it. I had to admit i had my doubts, I mean this thing was much larger then we were. So i didn't think it was possible, but he seemed to belive with all three of us working together we could get it." 

"Did you catch the rabbit?" Thrushkit asked.

Fernpool shook her head. "No. We were about to put Bramblekit's plan into action when a fox leapt out and took the rabbit. Bramblekit was angered that this fox had stolen our prey. He..well it was supposed to be a yowl, but it came out as a squeak, not too terrifying at all." Fernpool mewed with amusement at the memory.

"He charged a fox!?" The two white kits mewed in shock, Duskkit was staring with large eyes wanting to hear what happened next.

Fernpool nodded. "Mouse brained huh?" Fernpool asked. "Well see he jumped out and charged this fox. I ran out after him, i knew he didn't stand a chance alone, not like i could make any difference but i didn't want to sit by and watch my brother get himself killed. Coyotekit was the smart one. He ran back for camp to get help." Fernpool mewed. "Bramblekit got to the fox's hind paw and tried to scrach it. The fox turned and glared down at him, Bramblekti froze then." Fernpool mewed.

The three kits now staring at Fernpool, leaning forward putting weight on thier front paws wanting to know what happened next.

"The fox dropped that rabbit and went to grab Bramblekit. I jumped forward pushing him out of the way. Bramblekit rolled into the bushes, right as the fox grabbed me. The fox had begun to attack me, and i thought i was gonna die there, but something slammed into that fox and knocked me lose of it's grip. When i opened my eyes i saw only out of one. the other covered in blood and it hurt." Fernpool watched the kits.

"What did you see?" Cloudkit asked.

Fernpool gave a nervous like laugh. "I saw the most amazing cat, and yet the most terrifying at the same time. It was my father." Fernpool mewed. "Pouncetail attacked this fox and had done a good number on it before Jaybreeze and Fallenleaf showed up." She explained. "Toghter those three toms chased that fox off. Though it was then i was met with my father's amber gaze. It seemed to burn right through my fer. He was the one who carried me back to camp. Jaybreeze carried Bramblekit and Fallenleaf carried a rabbit." 

"Well you at least got the rabbit." Cloudkit mewed. Thrushkit nodded in agreement.

"That was sadly not enough to save our hides." Fernpool mewed with amusement. "We got back and i was taken to the medicien cat den. Sneezewatcher helped heal me while lecuring me on how mouse brained i was and what not. I still don't remember all he told me. I do remember that dream i had that night. I had a cat come to me in my sleep and told me that my path was set. I was to be a medicien cat." Fernpool mewed.

"Wow...what happened to Bramblekit?" Duskkit asked.

"Sadly he had died. I belive they said he had a heart attack or something. I can't remember what happened. It's all a bit fuzzy after we were saved." Fernpool mewed.  
\  
"I do not know about hte heart attack, but i do know some of his wounds he got from landing in a thorn bush got infected." a gray and white tom mewed as he padded into the den.

"Oh Scorchbelly! I am so sorry. I was just about to make my way to visit the elders." Fernpool mewed scrambling to get up. 

"Oh no need to panic." Scorchbelly chuckled. "I figured i would drop off a certain little trouble maker." He purred looking over to Hollypaw.

Fernpool blinked a few times before noticing Hollypaw. "Oh, thank you." She mewed before looking at Hollypaw more closely. She seemed like she had been crying. Fernpool's gaze softened at the she cat.

"If you have the herbs we normally take, i can bring them to the elder den. I've been there long enough to know which are which and how to take them." Scrochbelly offered.

Fernpool was about to protest but then she figured this would give her time to talk to Hollypaw. "That would be great. Thank you." Fernpool mewed moving to gather the herbs for the elders. She passed them to the old tom and purred. "Make sure Leafbreeze gets the ones dipped in honey." Fernpool mewed.

"I will." Scorchbelly mewed picking up the herbs and padding off. 

Fernpool stepped forward and touched her L shaped tail to Holypaw. "Why don't we go on a walk?" Fernpool asked. Hollypaw just gave a simple nod before the two set off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The forest was peaceful, and the morning sun was shining theroug the tops of the trees making spots of light scatter on the ground below. The air was fresh and it would be leaf-fall before they knew it. 

"I don't want to be a medicien cat." Hollypaw blurted out as they walked. It had been quiet between the two for a while now.

"But why? The anncesstors have picked you. They must belive that you have something to give your clan. Don't you want to use your gift given from them to help your clan?" Fernpool asked calmly.

Hollypaw was about to argue but looked down at her paws as she walked. Truely she did. She did want to help her clan, she wanted to save lives, and be the best she could be for her clan, but it was not fair. "Why do medicine cats not get to take mates, or kits. Why can't they have families too. We are meant to care for everyone in the clan, yet we are the ones who have to suffer." Hollypaw mewed.

Fernpool understood now. She looked up to the sky, no stars shown right now, but she knew they were there. "I asked the same thing when i was your age. Sneezewatcher had just given me a story that i was not sure if it was true or if he just made it up." Fernpool mewed.

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw asked.

Fernpool gave a soft laugh at the memory. "He told me that many long years ago a single cat came to this place. He told me that she had come upon two groups of cats, both arguing and fighting over the territory. One side was amazing hunters, and the other were good fighters. The hunters had much food to eat, but due to not having protection they were low in numbers. The fighters had many cats in thier group, but not enough prey. The cat sent to them was a messenger of starclan. She was to come and speak to the two, to make them one whole and form a clan." Fernpool looked back infront of her now.

"It was a difficult task, but in the end she managed. The clan was one, and working together like they should. A leader and deputy were choosen. She trained a medicine cat and set that medicine cat in charge. Her job was done and she was too move on to another place that needed her help, but she had fallen in love with a tom. She choose to stay with him and the clan, giving up her duties as StarClan's speaker. For this she was punished. StarClan had killed her mate later that year, and her kits did not make it to be apprentices." Fernpool huffed as she shook her head. "If you ask me i think he was trying to make up a story to scare me." Fernpool mewed.

"What if it is true? What if they do kill cats because of the medicien cat?" Hollypaw asked.

Fernpool flicked her tail. "I highly doubt it. StarClan would not kill innocent cats for no reason. Not even if a medicine cat fell in love with them. They are not that cruel. I do know the medicine cats do not take mates because they may choose to save their kits and mate first and leave their clan to suffer. So to keep this from happening, they just made a code." Fernpool explained.

"StarClan seem cruel to me." Hollypaw mewed. 

"I know you think that now, but you will see. They haven't been wrong before. You will be a fine medicien cat, and i know that you will grow to love it." Fernpool mewed.

"I hope so." Hollypaw sighed as the two began to head back for camp. It was hard to imagine herself ever loking this rank. She wasn't sure if anythiing was worth more then having a mate and kits, but time would tell she guessed.


	2. A Gift from the stars themselves

Many moons have past and Hollypaw was now Hollyleaf. Things were going well. She loved her duties as a medicine cat, like Fernpool had told her she would. Her and Fernpool worked together which made things alot easier. Their duties went alot faster now days. Though even through all this time she still wanted a family, and what most do not know, she had one. 

"Momma!" A little head poked out from under her tail. Hollyleaf perked he head up quickly as she looked down and noticed little Silkkit snuggled agaisnt her. Her eyes widened as she looked over to Fernpool and noticed the she cat still sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Hollyleaf asked in a hushed tone looking down at her kit. True Silkkit was born small and weak, but she was doing much better now and needed to return to the nursery with ehr sister Sweetbreeze. Sweetbreeze and Frostfang had offered to take the kits in and raise them as their own so Hollyleaf didn't get in trouble. Giving up her kits was by far the hardest thing she ever had to do, but it had to be done, if they wanted a good spot in the clan.

"The nursery is too loud, and crowded." Silkkit mewed.

Hearing Fernpool's soft purr Hollyleaf looked over to see the she cat had woken up and was grooming herself now before stopping too look up at the two.

"I figured that would happen. She is probably also used to the herb scents in here." Fernpool mewed getting to her paws and stretching before heading off. "Speaking of herbs." Fernpool mewed.

Hollyleaf sighed shaking her head. "You organized them yesterday." Hollyleaf mewed.

"You can never have too organized herbs." Fernpool replied and Hollyleaf tried not to laugh as she shook her head.

"See Fernpool lets me stay." Silkkit mewed.

"She did not say you could stay," Hollyleaf mewed.

"She also didn't say i had to leave either." Silkkit mewed happily.

"She's smart." A tom's mew made Hollyleaf's gaze shoot towards the enterance as she heard Fernpool call out.

"Dawnstripe's here with prey!" Fernpool mewed.

Hollyleaf often wondered if Fernpool knew, or if she was just overlooking it or if she was that clueless. She doubted the last one. Spending time with her former mentor she learned that Fernpool was smart and figured things out rather quickly. So surely she was just not paying attention or she knew and didn't say anything. 

"Good morning." Hollyleaf purred. She loved Dawnstripe. He was her mate, and the father of her kits. 

"Father." Silkkkit mewed soflty as she hurried over and nuzzled her head into Dawnstripe's front legs. 

Dawnstripe chuckled soflty and leaned his head down to nuzzle her back. "Well good morning to you both." He mewed.

"So are you on patrol today?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Actually no. That is one reason why i came here. I was thinking i would help you gather herbs today. Take Silkkit with us?" He mewed. 

Hollyleaf gave a warm purr. She knew what he meant. Collecting herbs meant to get out and just spend time together. Bringing Silkkit along would mean it was a family outting, well family that knew. Jaykit and Moonkit belived that Frostfang was thier real father and Sweetbreeze thier real mother. "I think that is a great idea." Hollyleaf got to her paws and stretched. 

"Good. We should head out as soon as possible. The more we gather the better the clan will be." He mewed as he headed for the enterance, Silkkit on his paws.

"Fernpool we are going out to collect herbs." Hollyleaf mewed as she followed after.

"Alright, Be careful!" Fernpool mewed as she placed a neat herb pile back in the store. As the three headed out Fernpool lifted her head and watched them leave her eyes softening.

 _'Love is a powerful emotion. It can create, and break, and yet a strong bond is hard to break.'_ Fernpool looked over to see the young looking medicine cat Fawnsong. She had been Sneezewatcher's apprentice before her. 

"This is true. I just hope things go well. I would hate for them to get caught." Fernpool mewed going back to the herb sorting, ignoring the starry pelt figure beside her. 

_'They have many who love them, and many who are willing to help them. I am sure they will be just fine.'_ Fawnsong mewed.

"Am i doing the right thing by not saying anything?" Fernpool mewed as she finished another herb stack.

 _'Come with me'_ Fawnsong mewed getting up and padding to the enterance. Fernpool shrugged and got up as well figuring she would humor the starry warrior and followed after her. 

Fernpool padded through camp after Fawnsong, who no one else could see. She stopped when she heard her younger brother speak.

"Where are you off to?" Bloodwhisper asked

Fernpool purred. "I need to go fetch something real quick. I'll be back." Fernpool mewed.

"Do you need help?" Bloodwhisper asked.

"Not this time, but if i do need it later i will be sure to fetch you." Fernpool dipped her head to follow after the starclan cat. 

"Alright, be safe." Bloodwhisper mewed. "May StarClan guide you."

"You have no idea." Fernpool whispered to herself at her brother's words. She exited camp and made thier way along a path before cutting off of it and heading into some underbush. Soon she came to the bushes that lined a clearing, laying down she looked through an opening to see she had full view of the small family. Fawnsong laid beside her, the cold cold fur of Fawnsong brushed her and Fernpool tried her hardest not to shiver.

Silkkit had jumped at Dawnstripe and he rolled over to his back as she climbed ontop him. "I got you!" She cheered. 

"Oh no! Please spare me oh great Silkstar." He chuckled. Silkkit didn't play much like most kits, she was more calmer, more gentle and more soft spoken really then shouting like most kits. 

Silkkit was giggling as she was slid off of Dawnstripe's belly. Dawnstripe leaned down as he licked his daughter's ear. "Lets get your mother." He whispered. Silkkkit nodded and the two crouched. Dawnstripe showing Silkkit how to be quiet when doing so.

Fernpool watched the two sneaking up on Hollyleaf who was drinking from the river. Silkkit had jumped and got her tail, alerting her of the kit behind her. She looked back befor seeing Dawnstripe and she moved quickly before pinning the tom. 

Fernpool tried not to laugh as she saw Dawnstripe once more on his back, Hollyleaf standing over him with her paws on his chest, Silkkit chasing his tail that was swishing. "Nice try." Hollyleaf purred leaning down to touch noses with her mate. 

"I could never sneak up on you." Dawnstripe purred. "I always get caught or pinned." He seemed alright with this fact.

Hollyleaf purred. "Our daughter is alot like you though." Dawnstripe mewed. 

Once more the she cat nodded. "She is very smart, and i didn't even hear her coming." She mewed.

"She wants to be alot like you." Dawnstripe purred.

"You don't think she wants to be a medicien cat do you?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I'm sure if she does, then we will both support her. No matter what." Dawnstripe's answer was serious and this got a warm purr from Hollyleaf.

"You are right." She agreed.

 _'Do you want to break them up?_ Fawnsong asked.

Fernpool shook her head. "They are good together. Perhaps StarClan planned this all along." Fernpool mewed soflty as she backed out and began to head home. Fawnsong fading into thin air. 

Hollyleaf's head shot up as she looked at the bushes. 

"What's wrong love?" Dawnstripe asked.

"Nothing..i just thought i heard something." Hollyleaf mewed. She was sure she saw Fernpool's white tipped tail, and heard her voice, but all she could smell was lavender, which was odd because there was no lavender near here. She then remembered Fernpool telling her that Fawnsong, an apprentice that had died before Fernpool was apprenticed, had loved the scent of lavender and often kept it in the den all the time. Hollyleaf gave a soft smile at this. Fawnsong had been the mother of Whitestripe and Gingerfur, perhaps it was her she saw, perhaps she approved of what they were doing. That made her feel much better.

"Can you show me how to catch a mouse?" Silkkit asked Dawnstripe, which pulled Hollyleaf out of her thoughts. 

"Sure thing." Dawnstripe purred as he got up and licked his kit's ear. "I'll find the biggest mouse for you and your mother." He promised.

Silkkit purred and Hollyleaf's eyes softened more. She coudln't imagine a life without Dawnstripe, and her kits, even if her sons thought she was their aunt. At least they were alive and healthy. She would watch them grow up well and become fine warriors.


End file.
